Ryou Snaps
by Lynn-chan
Summary: When Ryou gets slapped around by his Yami one too many times his sanity snaps, can Yugi and his Yami help? ~still in progress, olny two chapters up, and please don't mind the spelling~
1. In the morning

~Lynn- Hi! This is my first Yugioh! Fic!! (yay!) It's about Ryou (that's Bakura [English anime] first name for those who don't know) and Yami Bakura (enough said) Hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO if I did half the characters wouldn't exist  
  
  
  
````````````  
  
Ryou lie stretched out on his bed, his arms and legs hurt, heck he hurt all over. The most resent beat up by Yami Bakura had been the worst ever. What had he done again? He couldn't even remember, his head hurt too much. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:34 am. School would be starting in an hour.  
  
'Why even get up?' He thought, 'School doesn't matter, does it?' There was nothing for him there. I just want to sleep this nightmare away, the horrible nightmare in my soul. Ryou rolled back over on his sore back and closed his eyes and began to fall back into the sleep he longed to never leave.  
  
"Get up stupid!" growled Yami Bakura as he pushed Ryou out of bed. Ryou made a kinda Thud! sound when he hit the ground. He began to pull himself up, but was forced back down by Yami Bakura's strong foot on his back. "Still tired worthless weakling?! We talked about this sleeping late! It causes even more weakness!" he fumed "I don't know why I even keep you around." Yami Bakura removed his foot and tapped his head apparently thinking. He snapped his fingers "Oh ya!" then crouched down next to Ryou, smiling. "I can do this and it's great fun!" Ryou braced himself as Yami Bakura slammed his fist down on his head slamming it to the ground. It felt like his skull had split in two. Ryou gripped his throbbing head and rolled over moaning in pain. Yami Bakura just laughed and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
Now Ryou remembered why school was so important, it was the only place Yami Bakura couldn't bully him or beat him up, it would cause a stir and Ryou knew his Yami didn't want to draw attention. School was his sanctuary, his place away from the evil with-in. He sighed to himself. That was a joke; there was no place to hide from his Yami, his darker half. He was always there watching, reading his thoughts, and waiting 'till he screwed up, than he would take pleasure in torturing him.  
  
Ryou got off the floor and brushed himself off. He silently walked over to his closet, opened it, and took out a white short-sleeve shirt and shorts. He put them on and looked in the mirror. This will never work, he thought as he looked at the multiple scars and cuts on his arms and legs, it would cause people to ask questions and Yami Bakura will not be happy if I answered truly. He pulled off the shorts and put on a pair of thin jeans and over the white short-sleeved shirt he put on a plaid red long-sleeved button down shirt. This exposed the white shirt on his chest, but his arms were covered. It was cool and it needed to be in this hot weather or he was sure he'd sweat to death. There, he thought, this should be better than wearing a sweatshirt all day. Ryou exited his room and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
Yami Bakura sat cross-legged at the table reading a sheet of old-looking yellowed parchment with something in writing Ryou didn't understand.  
  
'It looks like some Egyptian writing.' he concluded and proceeded to making breakfast. He got out the frying pan and put a few strips of bacon on it. They began to sizzle as he got out ingredients for making pancakes. After combining milk, eggs and instant pancake mix in a bowl he made sure the bacon was done and brought it over to Yami Bakura. He grabbed all three strips, greedily shoved them in his mouth, and continued to read the paper without looking up or saying "thank you". Ryou didn't care, Yami Bakura never said "thank you," heck he had no manners and was never polite. He put his feet on the table, ate large quantities of snacks between meals, and belched out loud and that wasn't even near the half of it! Ryou never said or thought a word because he knew that Yami Bakura could read his mind and if he found out some of what Ryou thought of him, well, he'd probably be going to school in a jelly jar.  
  
Ryou poured the batter into the frying pan. He watched it carefully as the yellow-golden mixture bubbled and steamed. He flipped it over and waited until the pancake was done. He kept making pancakes until he had about five or so in a stack and brought them to Yami Bakura. Again, without looking up, he grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed a bit than spit it out. "Your cooking is horrible! I can't believe you're giving me this to eat!" He got up and stared coldly at Ryou.  
  
"S-Sorry, I thought y-you liked pancakes." Ryou said in a small voice trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
"Hmph! Shows how smart you are!"  
  
"S-Sorry," Ryou said again, "I-I didn't know."  
  
Yami Bakura shrugged, "How should I expect you to know," he walked over and put his hand on Ryou's shoulders and smiled. Ya, he smiled. Whoa, this surprised him, was his Yami forgiving him??? This had never happened before "Ya, I can't seem to get anything through your thick head!" He pounded Ryou on the head again and sent him sprawling backwards, crashing into the counter and falling down on his butt. Yami Bakura laughed hard, really hard. Ryou thought he saw tears in his eyes.  
  
Typical his Yami just wanted to bring him close to pound him harder. He rubbed his head and felt two large bumps under his thick head of white hair. Ryou felt stupid thinking that his Yami might actually be nice. "I got something important to do, and I don't want you bothering me!" Yami Bakura said as he disappeared into the Millennium Ring. 'What a relief,' thought Ryou, 'he won't bug me on the way to school and I might actually have an enjoyable day.'  
  
'I can hear you,' growled Bakura from inside the Millennium Ring, 'expect the worst when you come home.'  
  
Ryou groaned. He couldn't tell if Bakura was stating a threat or a bluff. 'But did it matter, did it really matter?' he asked himself and headed off to school.  
  
``````````````````` 


	2. Snap

~Lynn- YAY!!! AN UPDATE!!! (Finally) AND I GOT REVEIWS!!!! 8 of 'em!!!! YES!!!! THAT'S 8 MORE THAN I EXPECTED!!!!! I am sooooo happy!!! ^__^ I'd like to thank Silver-Fanged-Dragon; Crossover Authoress; Indigo Tantarian; Kawaiitsuki; Hyper Pegesus; Midnightelf; Sarina Fannel; and EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA!!!! Thank you so much!!!! *Gives every reviewer candy* Okay, I decided to skip the part were Ryou goes to school and just start at the part about afterwards and sanity loss basically cuz I can't think of anything to write for that part. ^^;; *has writer's block* Oh, and my best friend Lizzy is here too! *Points to Lizzy who sweat drops*  
  
Disclaimer(s):  
  
Egyptian Info - not from the top of my head, and it *IS* true, it's from my annoying history book -__- (warning: information on Egypt might and probably will go right over your head unless you are some major in Egyptian history or really really smart or something, so don't worry, it's not that important, I used it cuz I had nothing better to use)  
  
Yu-gi-oh - Not mine, never will be, unless by some miracle the owner decides to "give" me it, but it is very unlikely so I'll just stick with 'not mine' until I die or something like that happens, unless maybe God loves me extra a lot today Oh! or...  
  
[Note from her co-worker (not writer, I can't write for beans, and I did not write this story, she did, not me, her *points at Lynn who is going on and on about wishing that she owned Yu-gi-oh* I don't know anything about Yu-gi-oh except she wants to own it, and I am not part of fanfiction.net {I just said I can't write, duh!}, but I'm here to get the story moving {for your sake and mine, mainly mine}. I only go to school with her and work with her {get it the 'co-worker' part} as a trouble maker to make the teachers lives miserable *evil laugh*) and best friend, Elizabeth (aka- Lizzy as she {and everyone else for that matter} calls me): Please ignore her, she is going on and on about wishing that she owned Yu-gi-oh and ways that it could happen, this could last forever (believe me I know!), so I encourage you to get on with your life and read the story if that is what you are here to do and if not I encourage you to leave before something ugly happens.(most likely me punching her in the face to shut her up or something of that sort)]  
  
Key and Crud:  
  
Ryou Bakura= Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura=Bakura  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
/Ryou talking through mental link/  
  
\Bakura talking through mental link\  
  
  
  
`````````````  
  
  
  
Around 4:00 PM Ryou came through the door leading to his house. School was over and he had a boatload of homework, and possibly an angry Yami to deal with.  
  
'Could my life get any better?' he thought sarcastically as he walked up to his room to do homework in peace and quiet. Bakura didn't seem to be anywhere around, so maybe today he'd be able to get something done. Opening the door to his room he dropped his backpack, and opened it pulling out his history book. After flipping through it to the section on Ancient Egypt he sat down at the desk and began to read. He had a research paper due tomorrow, and of course had next to nothing done.  
  
'Now lets see."Of the contemporary remains of Dynasty III, there is nothing more than a record of some blocks of a temple built by Dozer at Mediapolis, so that we may now pass to the period which marked the apogee of Egyptian history. It's five great pyramids are all that the Fourth Dynasty had to show by way of accomplishment, these would still have to be viewed as a manifestation of purposeful power and technical genius unsurpassed in any age or clime. The excavations of the last sixty years have brought about important modification in conception of a pyramid. So far from this being merely a self-sufficient geometrically shaped tumulus of masonry raised above a royal burial."' Ryou sighed as his head began to spin, 'Great, I'm doing a report about the structure, history, formation and types of different pyramids, one of the most complicated things in the History book.' [Note from Lizzy-That is so true, it's not funny! Lynn and I just had a test. I think I flunked .]  
  
Absentmindedly Ryou put his pencil in his mouth and began to nibble on it. 'This is going to take forever.there must be an easier way.' Suddenly Ryou got an idea, he was almost sure it was a bad idea, but if he didn't get an A on this paper he'd have to take the History class over again.  
  
/Hey Bakura./ Ryou called through his ring's mental link. He was a tomb robber after all and must know something useful about the pyramids.  
  
After a few seconds Bakura grumbled a reply \What? \  
  
Ryou hesitated a little/...H-How much d-do you know on the p-pyramids? /  
  
\Pyramids...\ Ryou could hear a slight touch of interest in his voice.  
  
/Um, ya.../  
  
\...\  
  
/Bakura...? /  
  
The door of Ryou's room flew open with a blast of such force that the top door hinges were no longer attached, and in the doorway stood Bakura.  
  
"So what about the pyramids?" he said as he plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Um, I need a bit of help on this part for my report," Ryou looked down at his book, "can you explain about the 'Three Distinct Parts' parts of the vast funerary area?" He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, it was something new for his Yami to help with homework.  
  
"That's simple, first, near the desert edge and overlooking the cultivation so as to be accessible by boat in the Inundation season, there was regularly a Valley Chapel of modest, though none the less stately, proportions. Thence a walled-in Causeway often exceeding a quarter of a mile in length led upwards to the Funerary Temple proper, this abutting directly on to the east side of the pyramid, where a 'false door' or stela recessed so as to imitate a doorway enabled the deceased monarch to emerge in order to partake of the lavish fare from the many estates attached to the funerary foundation. The walls of all three elements were apt to be adorned with reliefs and inscriptions illustrating the various activities of the estates, the achievements of the Pharaoh, and the daily and festival ritual celebrated in his honor. Smaller pyramids close to his own were the burial-places of his wives and daughters. The pyramid shape was definitely the prerogative of royalty, both in size and in outward aspect contrasting vividly with the flat-topped mastabas of the related princes, courtiers, and officials which clustered around, and were apt to be laid out in orderly streets like those of a well-planned town." [Note from Lizzy: That's not all of it .Lynn just shortened it.the whole thing is really looooong.{like 3 pages of crud} -__- ]  
  
"O-Ok." Ryou was over taken by the sudden shock that Bakura knew so much. He knew he'd know something, but not this much! And he'd said it so fast that most it went flying over his head. "Could you say that again, only more slowly?"  
  
Ryou received a strange glance from Bakura, but he said all of it again as Ryou copied it down as best he could. Looking it over he stopped at one word.  
  
"Hey Bakura, what does 'mastabas' mean?"  
  
"Oh, that is a rectangular type of tomb used in most burials."  
  
"Thanks, that should be enough-" Ryou was cut off.  
  
"You mean that's all you wanted for this 'report' thing?" Asked a strangely surprised Bakura.  
  
"Um, ya."  
  
"But there's so much more!" Bakura blurted out then immediately shut up, "Well I mean you could elaborate on it."  
  
Ryou nearly smiled, "Naw that's enough thanks for being helpful."  
  
Bakura mumbled, "I wasn't being helpful."  
  
Ryou leaned back on his chair and thought, 'Sure. he just doesn't want to admit it.'  
  
"I can hear you." He growled, "and you know I'm never nice."  
  
"Whatever you say, master," Ryou said, half-meaning it.  
  
"I'll prove it!!" yelled Bakura as he grabbed Ryou by the shirt collar and slapped him squarely across the left cheek, then he let out a sigh, "I feel better now.nice just isn't me."  
  
He smiled widely after he did this and waited for Ryou to move, to squirm, to beg for forgiveness and tell him he was right. He loved watching his Hikari collapse under his torture; it gave him a sense of power. The red mark of his hand appeared on his cheek, but still no movement from his Hikari. Then something completely unexpected happened. Ryou began to laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a hysterical laugh. Bakura dropped him in surprise and he slummed down and began to bang his fists on the floor before he got up and began running around his room, nearly crashing into his desk.  
  
'What in the name of Ra is going on?' thought Bakura, stunned, as he watched Ryou run around his room laughing like a lunatic.  
  
Suddenly Ryou stopped in mid-movement. He looked around and his brown eyes fell on his Yami. "Bakura!" he said as he jump-hugged his Yami, squeezing him tightly.  
  
"Wha-wha-wha???!!" he said too stunned to move and Ryou gave him a big bear hug. It took him about 20 seconds to comprehend what had just happened and he pushed Ryou way causing him to fall to the ground. Ryou landed with a thud and began rolling on the ground. He rolled left until he hit the bed, then he rolled right until he hit the wall, and continued the process.  
  
'Maybe something happened in that pathetically small mind of his. I'll just make a quick check.' Bakura thought to himself as he vanished into light and entered into the Millennium Ring. Walking down the hallway between the two rooms. He reached Ryou's soul room door and placed his hand on the cold doorknob.  
  
'Everything will be fine, he'll be sitting on his bed trembling like always, the weakling.' he assured himself as he turned the knob, opening the door to Ryou's soul room. There was a bed with ruffled blankets and a desk with a few books open, but his Hikari was no were to be seen. "What the.were is he?" he thought aloud as his furious cold eyes darted back and forth scanning the nearly empty room.  
  
He stood there dumbfounded until something caught the corner of his eye near the top of the room. He cautiously looked up and saw Ryou sitting on the ceiling, ya the ceiling, he was completely upside down, and his chocolate-brown eyes were wide-open and curious to find out whom or what had entered his chamber. "What are you doing up there?!" demanded a very, very confused Bakura.  
  
"I'm just sittin'," came Ryou's answer, as if it were the normal thing to say, "What are you doing down there?!" Ryou mimicked then burst into a fit of giggles much like a two year old.  
  
"Get down here, now!" he yelled.  
  
"No!" Ryou said and stuck his tongue out at his angering Yami.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
Ryou put his hands over his mouth and gasped, "Ohhh, Bakura said a bad word!!"  
  
This made Bakura's eye twitch. A bad word? Ok, now he knew something was wrong. (Well, duh) He backed up a little, his eyes stayed locked on Ryou. What the heck was wrong with him? His mind raced, but came up blank. Bakura had no idea how to fix this mess. In the past when ever he'd get into a tight spot he couldn't get out of he'd just let Ryou handle it, but now his problem involved Ryou, and for the first time Bakura didn't know what to do. His hand fell onto the doorknob. Bakura turned the knob, and quickly rushed out the door. Re-appearing back in the physical world (if that's even the term used) he plopped down on Ryou's empty bed and mused about the resent events.  
  
'This must be some sort of modern day sickness or disease Ra has plagued me with.' he concluded quickly, not wanting to think it was anything else, but had no real idea for he was not a healer or doctor. He began to remember some kind of medicine that Ryou would take if he were feeling ill or sick. 'Now were was that stuff?' he asked himself as he jumped up off of the bed and went in and out of each room in the house until finally he found the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and found many different bottles in all sizes shapes and colors all in a language unfamiliar to him. "Damn Ra, how am I supposed to know which stupid bottle to choose?" he cursed as he grabbed one and began looking at it. After about 15 minuets of trying to decipher the meanings of each one with no success and hearing the constant childish laughter of Ryou, and the multiple breaking of things, he decided to close his eyes and pick one.  
  
Out of all the possible medicines (Advil, Tylenol, ect.) he had chosen the bottle of old fish tank cleaning tablets that had been lying, long forgotten, in the back of the cabinet. He opened his eyes and looked at his selection. To him it didn't look different from any of the others so he shrugged and went to go chase down a rampaging Ryou.  
  
He jogged down the stairs to find Ryou doing the chicken dance, or rather a version of the chicken dance. "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt!" he sang off-key as he did the hand and body motions. Again this made Bakura's eye twitch.  
  
After about a minuet of recovery from the shock of what Ryou was doing, he walked up to him and gripped him by the arm when he was half way through the "I don't wanna be a duck" portion of the song.  
  
"Ow, ow, Bakura let go," Ryou wined as Bakura dragged him across the room by his arm. "It huuuuuuurts! Let goooooooooo!"  
  
"This is for your own good!"  
  
Ryou pouted, "Your mean!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and sat Ryou down on the couch. He was about to shove the fish tank tablets down his throat, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"You better get that." said Ryou in a kid-like tone as the doorbell rang 5 more times.  
  
Bakura turned on the TV not bothering to look to see what was on, "Sit here and watch this until I return."  
  
"'Kay," came Ryou's answer as he stared at the TV screen.  
  
Bakura walked over to the door and flung it open to see who was continually pushing the doorbell. His eyes narrowed. The boy who stood at the door was dressed in some old baggy clothes that were much to big for him, had a worn- out hat on over his spiky tri-colored hair and baseball mitt was on his right hand. It was Yugi. Yugi was just about to push the button again when Bakura opened the door. His face broke in a smile as he began to look up.  
  
"Hi Ryou, I was wondering if you wanted to ....play some, uh...baseball." His smile vanished as he met Bakura's glare and quietly gulped. "Uh... you're not Ryou."  
  
"No, I'm not! And I'm sorry little boy, but Ryou can't come out to play right now. He's ill and needs to stay in bed." He said in a low voice, nearly a growl.  
  
Yugi leaned over and looked past Bakura into the house. He could see Ryou sitting on the couch, his mind apparently engaged in some TV show.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Yugi asked pointing to the bottle of fish tank tablets in Bakura's hand, "cleaning your fish tank?"  
  
"Fish tank?" Bakura said annoyed." What are you talking about boy? This is medicine for Ryou."  
  
"Ryou?!" Yugi said in surprise, "You can't give him that! It will kill him."  
  
Bakura looked at the bottle "Why? It was in the medicines and it doesn't look any different from the others," His eyes again fell on Yugi and narrowed even more (if that's possible), "are you trying to trick me boy?"  
  
"Of course not! Now let me in!" Yugi pushed past Bakura and rushed over to Ryou. Bakura, who was silently fuming about what had just happened, looked down at the bottle of fish tank tablets.  
  
"Fish tank..." he grumbled as he threw the tablets at the garbage can at the end of the street. It landed perfectly inside the can. Bakura would have yelled "Two Points!" (He had grown accustom to watching basketball on the TV) but he had other things on his mind as headed over to the couch were Ryou and Yugi were sitting.  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
~Lynn-*still ranting*  
  
Lizzy-*sigh* ...read and Review...*gets a bat*  
  
~Lynn-*notices bat and runs far away* O.O ~~~~Dash~~~~ 


End file.
